Sweet pea
by yongie13
Summary: Sweet pea mungil sepertimu/Yesung meminta Ryeowook memilih tempat liburannya. namun ketika Ryeowook mengatakan 'Milan' namja tampan itu menolak/Ryeowook benar-benar tidak menyukai tempat liburan pilihanYesung. Memangnya kenapa dengan tempat liburan pilihan Yesung?/I believe you do/saranghae hyung-ie/ YeWook/BxB/OneShoot/REVIEW NAE .


**Tittle: ****Sweet Pea**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Wangi semerbak dari mawar merah di depan halaman rumah mereka menghiasi pagi seorang Kim Ryeowook yang begitu manis bagaikan seorang _yeojya _ berumur 17 tahun dan suaminya, Kim Yesung.

"Libur sekolah yang menyenangkan," teriak Ryeowook setelah menyiram bunga mawar yang sudah mengeluarkan kuncupnya.

"Bukannkah hanya seminggu. Kau mau kemana _Sweet_ _Pea_?" panggil Yesung setelah meletakkan coklat _caramel_ paginya di meja dekat tempatnya duduk.

"_Hyung_~~ bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu. _Sweet_ _Pea_ itu bunga mungil _hyung_~" lirih Ryeowook berbalik menatap Yesung yang duduk dibelakangnya.

Saat ini _namja_ manis itu tengah menikmati wanginya mawar pagi dengan embun yang terasa manis. Berjongkok dengan menggunakan kemeja Yesung yang kebesaran adalah hobby-nya sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibir tipisnya begitu lucu. Sangat lucu sehingga membuat Yesung harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak melumat bibir tipis yang terasa begitu manis baginya.

"Tapi kau begitu mungil seperti _Sweet_ _Pea_ musim dingin," ucap Yesung yang kini telah duduk disebelah Ryeowook dan merangkul pundak _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Mereka yang tertutupi selukar mawar dan pagar yang cukup tinggi membuat keduanya tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Hmphhh," satu ciuman pagi hari yang selalu disukai Yesung.

"Manis," gumam Ryeowook setelah Yesung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sedangkan _namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi bibirmu lebih manis daripada coklat _caramel_ itu," desah Yesung kemudian memilih berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mengigit daun mawar, karena malu mukanya kini telah bersemu begitu merah hampir sama dengan kucup-kuncup mawar didepannya.

"Ekkkkkk… _hyung_ selalu saja menggodaku," gumamnya sedikit kesal.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_… aku mau ke Milan!"

"Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda _Sweet_ _Pea_, gaji _hyung_ tidak akan cukup untuk berlibur kesana," tolak Yesung ketika Ryeowook memintanya berlibur ke Milan. Salah satu kota yang begitu indah di Italia.

"Ishhh bukankah tadi _hyung_ sendiri yang memintaku memilih mau liburan kemana?"

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mendekat kearahnya. Jemari mungil _namja_ tampan itu mengangkat Ryeowook untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Saat ini Yesung tengah duduk di kursi meja makan mereka. Membiarkan Ryeowook bersandar di pinggir meja makan lalu memeluknya singkat.

Tangannya menopang tubuh mungil itu agar tidak jatuh, sedangkan Ryeowook balas memeluk leher Yesung. Yesung menaikkan jemarinya untuk memegang kedua pipi tirus itu, menyentuhkan kedua hidung bengir itu lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di bibir Ryeowook.

Sensasi yang begitu damai dan begitu menyenangkan. Nafas keduanya begitu terasa hangat diruangan makan keluarga Kim.

"_Hyung_ tidak bisa kalau sejauh itu, bagaimana kalau kesuatu tempat dipinggiran Seoul? _Hyung_ janji tempatnya tidak akan jauh beda dengan Milan," bisik Yesung kemudian mencium singkat _namja_ manis didepannya ini.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Yesung berhenti sebentar untuk kembali menikamati bibir tipis itu sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya "_Hyung_ sudah menyiapkannya _Sweet_ _Pea_, kau mencintai _hyung_ kan?"

"Arraseo," bisik Ryeowook memilih untuk menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung, menikamati libur sekolah mereka.

Ryeowook adalah murid tahun ketiga SM high School. Sedangkan Yesung merupakan gurunya, mereka menikah karena suatu hal dan hubungan keduanya begiut membaik. (silahkan baca ff chapter 'After School my Husband')

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Love me, but can you give me some sunshine? Hyung~ I do believe you._

_Want you to listen me?_

Ryeowook menekuk mukanya kesal, satu villa di dekat perbukitan layang. Pohon-pohon tumbuh tidak beraturan, kuil di pinggir hutan bambu menghiasi pemandangan pertama Ryeowook ketika mobil mereka menaiki jalan bukit. Yesung masih tersenyum begitu senang sembari tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Ryeowook dan tangan kirinya masih fokus menyetir.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"_Andwae_!" jawab Ryeowook tegas membuat Yesung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Heyy ini indah _Sweet_ _Pea_, sangat indah! Kau bisa terbang layang sepuasmu kalau kau mau," bisik Yesung masih berusaha tersenyum walau dalam hati ia kecewa kalau Ryeowook tidak menyukai tempat pilihannya.

Baiklah…

Kim Ryeowook _namja_ manis itu menginginkan liburan sekolah yang menyenangkan. Berjalan dan bergandengan tangan dengan Yesung di pinggiran kota Milan, menaiki gondola, melewati bangunan-bangunan tua yang akan membuatkan kesan romantis. Berfoto berdua di banyak tempat yang begitu romantic dan bukannya terbang layang yang begitu mengerikan dengan tempat sunyi yang hanya diisi oleh suara indah jangkrik.

Tapi Yesung menyukai tempat ini karena satu hal, ia menemukan sesuatu yang begitu indah menjelang musim dingin tahun ini. Sesuatu akan tumbuh di bukit ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kecewa dengan sikap Ryeowook yang menolak tempat liburannya. Mereka hanya liburan tiga hari tapi Yesung mengacaukan semuanya.

Hari pertama liburan membuat Ryeowook memilih tidur di luar. Ia masih marah pada Yesung. Tempat ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Puk

Ryeowook menepuk lengannya karena nyamuk mengigit tubuh putih mulusnya. Tidur di ruang tamu villa yang disewa Yesung meninggalkan Yesung sendirian dikamar. _Namja_ manis itu hanya menggunakan bantal sofa dan selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Padahal _hyung_ berharap kau menyukainya," bisik Yesung berjongkok menghadap Ryeowook yang tidur di sofa.

Setengah jam Yesung duduk untuk menyingkirkan nyamuk agar tidak mengigit _namja_ manis yang dicintainya itu. Merasakan Ryeowook telah terlelap segera saja Yesung mengangkat Ryeowook memasuki kamar mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_?" gumam Ryeowook saat sadar dari tidurnya, tangan Yesung masih melingkar dipinggangnya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat lelah karena kemarin ia menyetir selama 4 jam lebih.

**Duagh**

"Aku masih marah pada _hyung_! Sebaiknya jangan dekati aku!" teriak Ryeowook setelah mendoorong Yesung sampai terjatuh dan _namja_ manis itu segera pergi dari kamar mereka.

"_Chagiya~~~" _kenapa kau marah pada _hyung_?"

"_Hyung_ menipuku! Tempat ini sungguh buruk!" teriaknya meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

Seharian ini Yesung memilih terbang layang bersama turis lainnya, sedangkan _namja_ manis itu masih betah berdiam diri dirumah memainkan ponsel putihnya. Duduk disofa sendirian dengan tv yang menyala sampai sore saat Yesung kembali.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_I Love you_

_I believe you do_

Yesung kembali mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook memindahkannya ke kamar agar tidak digigit nyamuk, namun malam ini _namja_ tampan itu tidak tidur disebelah Ryeowook. Ia sadar kesalahannya, Ryeowook marah padanya. Berharap sesuatu akan mengubah semuanya.

"_Hyung_~~~" panggil Ryeowook ketika tidak menemukan Yesung di villa mereka. Sejak bangun tidur _namja_ manis itu tidak menemukan Yesung sampai siang menjelang sore bahkan ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Yesung tak kunjung kembali.

"Kau kemana _hyung_? Mobil-mu masih ada," gumam Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Baiklah, _namja_ itu menyesal dan merasa kehilangan karena Yesung menghilang.

"Wookie-ah…"

Degh

Ryeowook segera berlari menuju pintu villa mereka ketika telinganya mendengar suara berat Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu segera membuka pintu dan memeluk Yesung erat.

"_Hyung_ dari mana? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membawa ponsel? _Hyung_ sudah makan? Apa _hyung_ sakit? _Hyung_ marah padaku?_ Mianhae_,,, _hyung_-_ie,_ jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. _Mianhae_ tidak membuatmu senang… hiks…"

"_Uljima chagiya, mianhae_ membuatmu khawatir," bisik Yesung balas memeluk _namja_ mungil di depannya ini. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ pergi mencari ini."

Ryeowook hanya diam ketika sebuket Sweat _Pea_ putih di depannya dengan jemari Yesung yang tergores dimana-mana.

"_Hyung_? Jarimu terluka," paniknya menarik Yesung untuk masuk dan mendudukkan _namja_ tampan itu lalu segera mengambil kotak P3K.

"Heyyy jangan panik _Sweet_ _Pea_, _hyung_ tidak apa."

Tanganya terasa lembut menghapus liquid yang mengalir dari sepasang mata coklat caramel itu.

Ryeowook hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan sembari mengobati jemari Yesung. Beberapa plester tidak bercorak kini tertempel di jari-jari mungil Yesung.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa kau terluka seperti ini? Dan… _Omona_… apa yang baru saja _hyung_ lakukan?" paniknya ketika melihat goresan di dekat mata Yesung. Sedangkan _namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihat Ryeowook begitu panik.

"_Mianhae _membuatmu cemas. _Hyung_ mencari ini untukmu."

"Untuk apa _hyung_ mencarinya? Jari-jarimu tergores dimana-mana," gumam Ryeowook yang kini memeluk Yesung erat. Sedangkan tangannya sudah memegang buket _Sweet_ _Pea_ yang tadi diberikan Yesung.

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak mencarinya, kau hanya akan kehilangan liburanmu karena _hyung_. Mianhae hanya membawamu ke tempat seperti ini. _Hyung_ juga hanya menemukan sebagian karena banyak yang belum mekar, dan…" _namja_ tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil buket bunga yang diberikannya pada Ryeowook.

Jemarinya mengambil setangkai _Sweet_ _Pea_ berwarna soft pink yang begitu cantik "Muka _hyung_ tergores karena mengambil ini. Saat melihatnya _hyung_ bergitu merasa menyesal membuatmu kecewa. Tapi percayalah _hyung_ tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa _baby,"_ bisiknya tepat diedpan wajah Ryeowook.

"_Ppabo_! Kenapa harus sampai terluka?" Ryeowook meremas erat kaos hijau yang digunakan Yesung. Air matanya masih saja mengalir seolah tidak mau berhenti, hal ini membuat kaos Yesung sedikit basah karena Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya di dada maskulin itu.

"Fiuhhh," _namja_ tampan itu meniup rambut Ryeowook yang basah.

"Kau sampai berkeringatan seperti ini, sore ini mandi bersama nae?" pinta Yesung membuat Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Akhhhh _hyung_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada tempat seindah ini di sini? Aku pikir hanya ada hutan bambu saja!" teriak Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput yang begitu lembut dan tersemat beberapa _Sweet_ _Pea_ yang hari ini bermekaran dengan imutnya.

_Namja_ manis itu menutup matanya tanpa sadar kalau _namja_ tampan yang tadi membawanya ke balik bukit yang dulu dilewati mereka kini telah di atasnya. Menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya.

Bibir lembut itu kini mengusap bibir tipis Ryeowook. Menjilati bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian, merasakan manis yang sudah dua hari ini tidak dirasakannya. Meminta akses untuk mengabsen tiap benda di dalamnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"_Nae… saranghae_ _hyung_-ie," bisik Ryeowook sembari tersenyum begitu lembut.

Yesung segera membalik tubuh mereka membuat Ryeowook kini diatasnya. Ryeowook meluruskan kakinya dan lengannya dilipat di atas dada bidang Yesung. Wajah mungilnya di topang jemari lentiknya menghadap wajah _namja_ tampan yang ada di bawahnya.

_Pagi hari dipinggiran kota Seoul. Sebuah bukit bambu kuning yang begitu menenangkan, bukit layang yang akan sepi dipagi hari ternyata ditumbuhi Sweet Pea yang mungil dengan banyaknya._

_Libur musim dingin yang hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi di kota ini membuat Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu. Harusnya ia tetap percaya Yesung._

Yesung menarik satu bunga _Sweet_ _Pea_ soft pink yang tumbuh didekatnya dan meletakkannya di sela-sela surai coklat Ryeowook.

"Kau begitu manis!" bisiknya memeluk _namja_ manis itu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Kau laki-laki yang begitu manis dan aku menyukaimu. Berhentilah menangis, aku menyukai bibir manismu, senyum indahmu, suara merdumu, sentuhan lembutmu, aku suka kau begitu manis._

_Kau begitu mungil seperti Sweet pea yang akan menyambut musim dingin._

_**Bisakah kau mencintaiku?**_

_I always love you Kim Ryeowook._

* * *

A/N:: sekuel dari after school my husband. Liburan singkat keduanya di kota khayalan Yongie. Hahaha please give me review.

Nikmati Desember penuh cinta kalian dear, I love you ^^/

salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
